


In Evil's Grasp

by Dark_Cyutness



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat being a dick, Body Horror, Bondage, Flug is Gender Neutral, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, light body horror, magic/powers, more stuff to come...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cyutness/pseuds/Dark_Cyutness
Summary: Black Hat is bored with Dr. Flug reading off reports. He decides to have a little fun with the doctor.Perhaps next time he reads off reports it'll be far more interesting.





	In Evil's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by art made by Diamond Wolf.  
> Find their stuff here: http://diamondwolfart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art
> 
> Itachirox helped me edit this so it's Gender Neutral. ^_^

The afternoon light pouring in from the tall window behind the high backed chair of the eldritch was drenching the office in a crimson hue. A long, rusty growl of impatience from the creature cuts into the speech you were giving. You look up from your papers, yellow gloved hands trembling and crinkling the reports you’d been reading off. Gods, you’re hoping you haven’t done something to set him off.

“That’s enough… Flug.”

“J-jefecito?” 

Black Hat’s eyes narrow to a glare and you feel a shiver run down your spine as you realize he’s been tapping a gloved finger onto the desk. 

“Sit down.” He hisses.

You comply.

As soon as your butt meets the cushion of the chair you can feel him over you. He leans in close to inspect you causing pinpricks as you feel a chilled breath brush across the exposed skin of your neck. A few sniffs and a low crackling growl is what you hear while you’re frozen in place, looking ahead as he circles around you slowly. 

You catch a whiff of his scent before he withdraws, spicy with notes of wine and the lingering mustiness of a cigar. His dress shoes clack loudly on the floor below while steps around in front of you again to lean on the desk. You dare to look up and see him staring right back at you with his jade fangs gleaming in a hungry smile.

“S….sir?”

He silently raises a brow while the smile remains.

You whimper and shrink into your seat. He’s damn impossible to read like this.

“…Fool.”

Before you can even cower as you usually do, everything becomes a sudden blur as the world turns. 

You find yourself on the floor when everything is still once more. Something large is pressing down on you from above but, it’s not Black Hat. No…he is still leaning on his desk. You look down to see a large, obsidian hand gripping your body. A terrified squeak escapes your throat, causing the creature lording over you to emit a low, rumbling chuckle.

“You become incredibly boring when you read off those reports.”

“W-what ca-can I do t-to remed-dy that, Sir?”

Another terrible grin greeted you, lime green tinted drool dripping down his features. “Just play along with me, Doctor.”

“Buh-?!” You were going to protest, wanting to prioritize work but, as it was, the eldritch had other plans. You could feel something writhing and shifting in the hand holding you down. Looking down does no good as the opaque ligament grasping you covers the view. You can feel it though…

A raspy chuckle fills the room as you squeak and squirm at the sensation of tentacles spilling out from the palm holding you to spread over your body. The squirming appendages were swift and ruthless in their work of being invasive. You could feel them under your shirt, writhing as they explored your torso… a few daring to sneak past the hem of your pants, teasing and gripping at your hips.

“Enjoying this, Flug?” came the gravelly, pleased voice of your boss.

“S…si-sir… please…”

He arches a brow. “Please? What do you want now, you pathetic worm?”

You can feel the warmth in your body spreading as the tendrils continue to fan out and rub along the flesh they’ve invaded. Ones that have slipped into your pants coil around your thighs. You can feel your arousal becoming greater as blood rushes to your groin. You whine loudly, wanting more.

“Are you not going to answer me?” he growls, eyes narrowed again.

“P-puh…. Please… I n-need mh-more.”

Your monstrous boss lets out a guttural, pleased growl as he watched you. The tendrils spread out more, new ones teasing your sex as a low moan slips out from your lips. 

"Pathetic... pathetic as ever Flug. Are you really losing yourself so soon? Are you really this much of a mess when I haven’t even entered you yet?"

“N-no, sir. I…I-I’m still t-together...” you lie.

“Really now?”

The tendrils continue their ministrations, wave after wave of pleasurable sensations course through your body making you a needy, whimpering mess. You’re practically melting in his grasp. Of course… this is Black Hat playing with you and he has his own plans. 

He purrs into a malicious chuckle while you whine at his tentacles retreating from your parts, leaving slick, drugged ooze in their wake.

“Nnngh… n-noo…” you plead.

Gods, this is driving you crazy and your groin was so warm now... so ready. You try thrusting your hips into the palm of the oversized hand holding you, needing relief. The hand squeezes you tightly in response, you cannot move. You find your breaths are forced to be shallow.

"You have to say what you want to do..." the monster teases

“Puh-leeease…”

“No, Flug. You *will* use your words. NOW.”

You whimper, encased in the grasp of the shadowy hand. Looking to him again you are met with a large, cocky grin that’s taking up most of his face. 

“P...please… t-touch me more…” you quietly admit.

There’s an annoyed growl from him before you feel your body being shifted about in the grasp of this monstrous appendage. Tips of the fingers are along your back. The heel of his palm presses against your crotch causing your body to quake in response. This is all he does though, and the moment you try to rut your hips against it, he withdraws.

“Ga-gawd damn it…” you curse.

“Say it, Flug.”

You look up at him, having that goddamn smart smirk on his face. 

“Say *exactly* what you want. I know you want more than to be touched...." he hissed, teasing by pressing the heel of his palm into your nethers, grinding it against your arousal.

You yelp as your body jolts and quakes at the touch again.

"Say what you *honestly* want, you filthy maggot. Use that disgusting language you know."

"...s...sir?" you whimper.

This further frustrates him, causing him to harshly thrust the heel of his palm against your hips. "SAY IT!!"

“A-AAaHHH!! PH-PLEASE F-FUCK ME!!” you screech in reply, your face feels heated under that paper bag.

“There. That’s more like it.” he chuckled, rubbing the heel into your groin more. “Now tell me EXACTLY how you want to get fucked.”

“I-I wa-want you to fuh-fuck me, Black Hat. Please, I need it.” you admit, rutting your hips against the heel of that palm, your aroused sex leaving fluids of its own on the obsidian ligament.

“I suppose I coooould do something then…” he hums. You feel tendrils pulling your jeans and undergarments further down your legs until they were fully removed. The tendrils returning to rub against your sex.

You let out a heady sigh as you enjoy the delightful touch of the tendrils again. This is why you whine louder than before as they retreat a second time. “Siiiiiiiiirrr…. Please fuck me already.”

“So impatient, Flug.” 

You huff.

There was a raspy chuckle from the creature that was torturing you. Something seemed off as you could swear you heard his voice from two places? The heel of the hand presses into you again and you feel a breath over your thigh? His chuckle becomes a dark laugh as you squirm at the sensation of an extra mouth that he’d shifted on the shadow hand. “Oh? What’s the matter, Doctor? Are you uncomfortable?”

“Ju-just wasn’t expect- n-nnngh!!” you start. Your words become lost as sharp fangs graze the sensitive flesh of your thigh.

Black’s purring becomes loud and delighted as your breath hitches. The mouth moves and engulfs your groin. You feel his tongue circle around your sex in long patterns making your body squirm and grind back against it. You hear him chuckle as his tongue explores every inch in excruciating motions. The tongue begins tracing itself around your entrance, he growls at your taste, rumbling into a low moan. 

"P-please fu-fuck me already, s-sir!"

His tongue flicks in and out of your opening teasingly, his drool cascading down your thighs. Once again wanting you to beg as you pathetically whine and squirm in the binds of his grip.

"F-fuck me, sir!! FUCK ME PLEASE!!" you cry out, losing your shame.

His low growl of approval ripples through your flesh. You feel the slick tongue press deep inside you, the pressure of the muscle pressing up against sensitive spots deep inside. He begins thrusting it slowly at first, picking up speed with each lewd moan and curse that escapes your lips.

You quiver and shake in his grasp as you near your climax.

“That’s right, come on my tongue, you fucking tiny insect. You’re powerless beneath me, so *weak*.” you hear him tease from above.

“Aaaahn… f-fuUUUCK.”

You buck your hips into his thrusts making it hit you harder, deeper and the creature is more than happy to oblige. His tongue violently thrusting into you, pressing against every sweet spot it can. He presses it into you fast and deep until you finally hit your release. Fluids spilling out to fill his mouth and coat your hips and thighs. 

His tongue lewdly laps up some of the mess as you ride out your climax before retreating. The hand places your convulsing, panting form onto the floor then vaporizes into a blood colored mist.

“That’s all for today, Doctor. Gather yourself and get out.”

 

It took you a good minute to get back up on your feet, legs wobbling as you slip back into your clothes. You gather up your papers as Black Hat makes himself comfortable in his chair again. 

“Sir?” you dare to raise your voice.

His piercing glance meets yours and you feel your throat shut tight. “I’m not interested in talking any further, Flug. Make your report more interesting next time or you’ll never feel like that again.”

“Y-yes sir.”

You hurry to make your way out of his office, heavy wooden doors shutting behind you. Your head is still reeling from what just happened. Hell, your legs feel like gelatin wobbling under you. 

If anything…. you at least have a goal now.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: We had a bunch of dumb titles for this before settling on the current one...  
> "Monster Grip"  
> "Dark Handiwork"  
> "A Handy Scientist"  
> "Right Hand Man"  
> "Get A Grip"  
> and "Handy Man"  
> .... thankfully something else worked.


End file.
